T.T.
T.T. is an animated stopwatch appearing in Diddy Kong Racing and its Nintendo DS remake, Diddy Kong Racing DS. He also appeared in the Club Nintendo comic "Sag niemals Holerö!", where he was referred to as TicToc. T.T. has a pair of two black arms and legs, with a white glove on each hand and a white shoe on each foot. There is a blue button on his head, and T.T.'s outer shell is red while his inner case is yellow. History ''Diddy Kong Racing''/''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' In Diddy Kong Racing, T.T. is a lobby secretary and tells the players the various totals of what they have earned during their racing adventure. The players can race him in track mode in each course, and if they can beat him in all races, he will become a playable character. T.T.'s top speed without bananas is 63 mph. He has the same amount of speed and acceleration as Krunch on plane, making Drumstick faster. In Diddy Kong Racing DS, T.T. has a slightly higher-pitched voice. During the adventure, he is imprisoned behind a Wish Door in each lobby (not including Future Fun Land). He cannot be freed unless the player beats him in a Wish Race. Once freed, T.T. challenges the player to beat him in every race track, from Dino Domain to Future Fun Land, in Time Trial mode. When the player does so, T.T. is unlocked as a playable character. ''Club Nintendo'' "Sag niemals Holerö!" T.T., though referred to as "TicToc", joined Mario in his fight against an evil alien called Heini in the Club Nintendo comic "Sag niemals Holerö!". Whenever Heini sang his song "Holerö", the people around would turn into food. When Mario was spending his holidays in Switzerland, he was seemingly the only one that could resist the spell. On his way back home via Germany, he met TicToc from Zurich, Switzerland in the train. TicToc explained that he was just getting his batteries changed, when suddenly all people around him were transformed. In Austria, TicToc and Mario met another non-transformed person: Bomberman. Due to a hint of Todojewski, the three of them met Mahgo in Germany, a man who tells the heroes about their secret powers. According to Mahgo, TicToc was able to freeze time for a short amount of time. TicToc soon made use of this power, when they found Heini in Frankfurt's Alte Oper. The alien and many of his friends were just about to start eating people they had previously turned into steaks and other food, when TicToc froze time. Mario and Bomberman managed to rescue the people and threw bombs at the aliens, before TicToc's powers diminished. Stats T.T. has the best stats, compared to anyone in both Diddy Kong Racing games. Diddy Kong Racing Speed - ***** Accel.- ***** 4 Wheel Drive - ***** Diddy Kong Racing DS Speed - ***** Accel. - ***** 4 Wheel Drive - ***** Trivia *In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, another game made by Rare Ltd., the character Trophy Thomas is often called T.T.. Both characters are known for their passions of records of time, and Trophy Thomas's blue hair could have been inspired by the blue screw on T.T.'s head. Category:Diddy Kong Racing characters